When Ma'at Loved Chaos
by Swimming In a Sea
Summary: Set would do anything for Ra; his best friend, his teacher, his mentor. Ra would do anything for the young god of Chaos, but how far is he willing to go? And would this new problem be too much for Set?


**_WARNING: _****_This story contains slight yaoi/slash, so if this offends you, please make friends with your back-button now! It gets real lonely up in the top-left corner of your computer screen._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Pairing: Ra/Set_**

**_Summary: Set would do anything for Ra; his best friend, his teacher, his mentor. Ra would do anything for the young god of Chaos, but how far is he willing to go? And would this new problem be too much for Set?_**

**_Note: Don't worry people, Ra is not the old man in this story like he is in The Kane Chronicles, and the Set in this story isn't married to Nephthys, he's just the god of Chaos that in human years would be about 18._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own The Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan gets that luxury._**

**_And now, enjoy!_**

* * *

"Sure is quiet. See anything out of the ordinary, Setie?" Ra's nickname for me made me cringe, but he always called me Setie, only this time as he said my name, it was the way that he said that made me uneasy.

I eyed the left and right sides of the Duat, the place for lost souls of the dead to meet with my brother Osiris, where they would be judged. If their heart weighed more than this obsurdly light feather, they would live in eternal bliss. But if the soul's heart weighed more than the feather, they would be banished to oblivion by my brother's overly glorified poodle, Ammit. "Nope, just the same like it is everytime. Dark, eerie, calm. Just the way I like it!"

I could see Ra's muscles working madly, as if he felt danger. But there wasn't any danger, for the last few months the Duat was mysteriously calm. Apophis, Ra's nemesis hadn't caused any strife, and it was beginning to grate on my nerves at the lack of action.

"So you're saying you like change?" he questioned me.

Shrugging, I replied, "Change is good, eerie is good, calm is OK, and dark is the best. Y'know how you and Apophis had that fight a six months ago and you almost fell in the fire? Man that was epic. And let's not mention that I screamed like a girl to Sekhmet, I'd be the laughing stock of the entire Duat."

Ra placed his staff next to his throne. "You like action too?"

"Of course, why would you-"

"You like me too, right?"

I laughed a little. What a stupid question. "_Ra_, of course I _like _you. You're my best friend, my teacher, and my idol. I like you way more than that bitch Isis. I don't trust her as far as I could throw her..."

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, because a frown was plastered across his face. "But, do you, in a way, _love _me?"

At that moment the colors radiating off the water from our boat seemed to sway and spin. "Y-yeah, I do...love you."

"You don't sound so sure." I saw hurt in his eyes, and I felt a shiver crawl down my back.

"I was just suprised by the question. That's all."

"You shouldn't be suprised. After all these years, you still haven't figured it out." He came closer to me as he stood up from his throne. "I want you to know..." He was speaking to me still, but it was like my hearing had shut off. _What is he trying to tell me? _

"...now do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so..." was all my pathetic mind could muster.

Finally he reached me, and our faces were so close, I thought his blue eyes would burn a hole through my skull. He looked at me long and hard before saying, "Set." He looks me in the eyes again, and now, clear as day, I see what's been pestering him all these last few months. It's not that Apophis seems to be in hibernation, or the fact that he's got a million prayers to answer. What's been bothering him this entire time was right in front of him.

_Me_.

* * *

_***jawdrop* Woah, did I just write this? I am so proud of myself. Seriously, I don't know how I did it, but gosh, who cares right? I stopped it so soon for suspense, and yes there will be a sequel. Cuz' Ra and Set need to well... you guys know how these things work. *confetti***_


End file.
